Internet Dates
by KittyCatz
Summary: Well...its with Bakura...and one on Pegasus' guards gets mad at Pegasus...and the title is internet dates...you sum it up.
1. Default Chapter

Internet Dates - Ch.1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO  
  
This was just some random idea I thought of. And I've never actually been on an Internet dating  
  
website, so if I do something wrong, just go with it. Now this story I had started before Seto  
  
Kaiba's Bad Day, but I didn't think it was that funny. Maybe it is. I wasn't sure so in a since this is  
  
my 1st attempt at comedy...anyway enough of me...now to the hottest tomb robber around, our  
  
very own...BAKURA RYOU! *readers go wild*  
  
Bakura's POV:  
  
Ok, now I will tell you a story. A story about two very different people. Me, Bakura Ryou, and  
  
another 'man' named Pegasus J. Crawford. Oh, but this story has a moral, too. And here it is...if  
  
you pathetic mortals are smart...never, no wait here we go....NEVER EVER GO ON AN  
  
INTERNET DATE! They are dreadful! Now why the hell would Bakura go on an Internet date,  
  
you ask? Well, one word...no wait...one...two...three...four words: Ryou's adorable puppy-dog  
  
eyes. HE wanted me to. Said it would be FUN and EXCITING...and get me off the couch, and  
  
out of the house. Ohhhh boy was Ryou very wrong! In fact come to think of it...I think he did this  
  
to me to get revenge for burning the kitchen down...I can't help it if I'm a pyro...and my sanity is  
  
'gone with the wind'. The date was...to put it lightly...ah fuck it, I'll just tell you the damn story  
  
and get it over with...  
  
"C'mon it'll be fun Bakura!"  
  
"No Ryou! I don't even know what this damn com-pu-ter thing is!"  
  
"Yes you do, I showed you last week."  
  
"Not like I was paying attention."  
  
"You need to date! It'll be great! You'll get to meet so many people! Ah, I wish I could go..."  
  
"I DON'T need to date! I'm hot enough and I already got too many fan girls! And why the hell  
  
anyone would want to do such a stupid-ass thing is beyond me!"  
  
"Everything is beyond you Bakura."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"...Nothing. Now you just click the button like this and then...lets set up your website. Hmmm,  
  
it'd be better if you do this. I'm going downstairs to get something to eat, yell if you need  
  
anything."  
  
"Fine! Be that way! RYOU! THEY DONT HAVE WHITE HAIR IN HERE!"  
  
"JUST PUT BLOND!"  
  
"Stupid-ass people who set up this website..."  
  
MEANWHILE:  
  
"Ohhhhhh! An Internet dating site, Mr. Funny Bunny!"  
  
"Mr. Pegasus, what about Cecilia?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ah, nevermind..."  
  
"NO! ME AND MR. FUNNY BUNNY WANT TO KNOW! AND...what was I saying...anywho,  
  
ah, there finished! Ohhhh Mr. Funny Bunny are you hungry? What was that? You are?! Well so  
  
am I! We'd better get food before we send our ad in. Say bye bye to Mr. Guard!"  
  
"My name is KEMO! He's really cracked. And he cant even remember his name! Oh  
  
well...AH-AH! I'll just change the name to Cecilia, male to female, and randomly click on some  
  
guy. There. Now I'll send it in...It's BRILLIANT! He'll never forget my name again!"  
  
AND BACK TO BAKURA:  
  
"Good Ryou, you're back. The computer is beeping..."  
  
"That means you already have a hit! Cecilia? She sounds nice. Oh! And she like whine...I'll tell her  
  
that she can meet you in a bar, okay?"  
  
"...fine."  
  
"Stop sulking, Bakura. I bet Cecilia won't like you if you do that on your date."  
  
"REALLY?!"  
  
"'Kura...Cecilia won't think you're interested in her."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm not."  
  
"You haven't even seen her!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"I swear 'Kura, you're too difficult."  
  
"Feh."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So?  
  
What did you think?  
  
Review please! 


	2. Internet Dates chapter 2

Internet Dates - Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YGO  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura's POV:  
  
Now I'm in that damn bar that Ryou set up and this stupid woman, Cecil...no...Cecilia or something is late. Typical mortal! Ryou's all 'you've got to dress up to look nice for her!' Then he gives ME a suit, that I can at least deal with. But no, he wouldn't stop there, he put this weird smelling stuff called cologne and gave me a bouquet of red roses! He's gonna make me seem like a cream puff! He's so...EVIL! I mean, sure, he's innocent but, oh not to ME! He's all nice and sweet to people...people except me! I mean setting me up on this internet date thing, and making me go, and putting that cologne on me! How dare he?! What I ever do?! I mean besides the stealing and being King of Thieves, and burning down the oven and microwave, the torturing...ok, I'm starting to understand. But still! And mortals keep hitting on me! This one so called girl who is obviously a guy...ooohhh now that was torture! Good! My alcohol is here...time to get drunk!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"Ok, Mr. Guard! I'm ready! Don't I look daaarling?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever."  
  
"Say I do! Look at me! I'm a sexy thang!"  
  
"oookkk, now your date's name is Bakura-"  
  
"Ooohhhhh!!! You mean the cutie who tried to kill me?"  
  
"Uhhhh, I dunno. I mean Bakura is probably a very common name amongst...Japanese boys."  
  
"Oh, Mr. Guardie! How many cute British boys with white hair who live in Japan do you know?"  
  
"Uh...one sir."  
  
"And why is that cutie patutie a boy?"  
  
"Well he has a-"  
  
"No....well I'm sure he does...but I mean he's a guy and so am I...so why are we on a date?  
  
".....You can never trust those internet dating sites, can you? So are you not going to show?"  
  
"Oh but Bakura-boy is sooooo cccuuutttee!"  
  
"....well then you better get to that bar..."  
  
"Already gone, Mr. Guardie!"  
  
"I really wish he'd remember my name..."  
  
"Oops! FORGOT MY PURSE AND TO SKIP OUT OF THE ROOM! Silly me!"  
  
"I swear he's worse than Micheal Jackson..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WHAT HAVE I DONE TO POOR BAKURA?! OH WELL....MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Sry if this offends any MJ fans. 


End file.
